300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Corki
'Abilities' ---- Mechanical Shield Cost: '- ' Cooldown: '-'' *Passive - ''Each times Corki takes damages from enemies, he gains 2 stacks of Overloaded Energy. The Overloaded Energy has the ability to increases the effect of all Corki's skills. When Corki's Overloaded Energy reaches 100 stacks, they are converted into a stackable Overloaded Shield. Each stack of Overloaded Shield reduces the damage Corki takes by 1 damage. Corki has 5 stacks of Overloaded Shield at the starting time of the game and he can stack them up to 25 stacks. *''Note - ''When Corki has 25 stacks of Overloaded Shield and his Overloaded Energy reaches 100 stacks, his stacks of Overloaded Energy will be reset. ---- '''''Energy Leak Q Cost: 10% Current Overloaded Energy 'Cooldown: '''3 seconds *Active - 'Corki releases a wave of energy, dealing 65/90/115/140/165/190 + AD + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies within 250 range and every 2 stacks of '''Overloaded Energy' reduces their Movement Speed by 1% for 3 seconds. *''Note - ''This skill has 6 levels. ---- '''''Retributive Blast W Cost: 10% Current Overloaded Energy 'Cooldown: '''12 seconds *Active - 'Corki shoots an energy bullet to the target enemy unit, dealing 60/100/140/180/220/260 + AP magic damage and silencing the target for 1/1.3/1.6/1.9/2.2/2.5 seconds. Every 2 stacks of '''Overloaded Energy' increases the damage of this skill by 1%. *''Note - ''This skill has 6 levels. ---- '''''Fire Bomb E Cost: 10% Current Overloaded Energy 'Cooldown: '''50 / 45 / 40 seconds *Active - 'Call downs a meteor from the sky to the target area and slides along the line, dealing 50/80/110 + AP magic damage to all enemies it passes through and igniting them for 3 seconds. The ignition deals 50/80/110 + AP magic damage per second, and each ignition damage reduces Armor and Magic resist of the damaged units by 10/15/20, up to 3 stacks (30/45/60). If the meteor hits the target with Movement Speed reduction effect from the '''Frost Bomb R, the ignition's duration on the target is increased by 1 second. Every 2 stacks of Overloaded Energy increases the damage of this skill by 1%. *''Note - ''This skill has 3 levels and it can be upgraded at levels 5/10/15. *''Note - ''You can control the placement of this skill by holding left click on your mouse. ---- Frost Bomb R Cost: 10% Current Overloaded Energy 'Cooldown: '''50 / 45 / 40 seconds *Active - 'Corki shoots a frost bomb that flies toward the target location. The ice bomb is exploded when it reaches on the target area or hits with an enemy unit, dealing 160/240/320 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the exploded area and reducing their Movement Speed by 40% for 3 seconds. The explosion deals only half of its damage to the outer exploded area. If the frost bomb hits on the target with ignition effect from the '''Fire Bomb E, the target and all nearby enemies within the small area are stunned for 1 second. Every 2 stacks of Overloaded Energy increases the damage of this skill by 1%. *''Note -'' This skill has 3 levels and it can be upgraded at levels 6/11/16. ---- 'Skins' ----